mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthrealm Invasion
The Earthrealm Invasion, or the Battle of Earthrealm, started as a result of Shao Kahn's illegal invasion of Earth as it hadn't lost the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. In both timelines, the invasion was secretly orchestrated by Quan Chi and Shinnok, who planned to conquer the realms by weakening Shao Kahn. History Prelude Years before the Invasion, through Shang Tsung, the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, had bargained with Quan Chi to have Shinnok resurrect the soul of the Edenian queen Sindel upon Earthrealm, which would allow Shao Kahn to cross over to it from Outworld. In return, Shang Tsung had been the one to provide Quan Chi with the location of Shinnok's amulet. Original Timeline= Sindel's Ressurection Shao Kahn, fed up with continuous losses in tournament battle, enacts a 10,000 year-old plan. He would have his Shadow Priests, led by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, revive to Sindel. However, she wouldn't be revived in the Outworld. She would be resurrected in Earthrealm. By the time Shao Kahn's forces were prepared, Sindel was resurrected, and Earthrealm was laid open. When Sindel was reincarnated, Shao Kahn was able to reach across the dimensions to reclaim her. As a consequence of this action, the Earthrealm becomes a part of the Outworld, instantly stripping billions of their souls. The Chosen Warriors There were, however, some particular inhabitants of Earthrealm whose souls the emperor could not take. Seeing as his invasion was inevitable, the Earthrealm deity Raiden used his powers to protect the souls of his chosen Earth Warriors to stop the emperor's invasion,: Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Sub-Zero, Nightwolf, Kurtis Stryker, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, and Kabal: Kitana and Jade were also affiliated with the Chosen Warriors but worked seperately from them to free Sindel from Shao Kahn's evil. Sadly, Johnny Cage was killed by Motaro while protecting Sonya. The Conflict Knowing that they were Earth's only hope of salvation, and that their lives can still be lost, the Earthrealm Warriors gathered at Nightwolf's camp where they received instructions by Raiden before he faded out of existence as his presence cannot exist under Outworld's rule. After laying out a plan, the warriors set out for New York City where Kahn's fortress emerged while simultaneously dodging Motaro's extermination squads hired to eliminate them. During the adventure, the group captured Smoke, who was automated by the Lin Kuei, and restored his soul, causing him to join them. Later, the group was ambushed by the cyborg ninjas who were sent to kill Sub-Zero but due to the arrival of Scorpion, who still served as Sub-Zero's guardian, the cyborgs were defeated with Sektor defeated and Cyrax reprogrammed to attack the Outworld force. With Scorpion and Smoke a part of the team, the Earth Warriors finally arrived at New York and did final battle with Kahn's forces. The group was confronted by Sindel, who one by one defeated the Earthrealm warriors, but was defeated by Kitana, who liberated her from Kahn's control. Smoke was captured by Kahn's forces. Kano and Sonya fought at a skyscraper near Kahn's fortress, Kano gained the upper hand, and kicked Sonya onto a stone gargoyle. Sonya feigned defeat, but when Kano advanced to finish Sonya off, grabbing her by the hair, she hurled Kano off of the roof to his apparent death, taking a lock of her hair with him. Kano was saved by Motaro, who brought him to Shang Tsung, but Motaro was defeated by Sheeva. Kung Lao and Liu Kang headed to Shao Kahn's Fortress to confront Shao Kahn once and for all. During the final battle, Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung, while Kung Lao fought against Shao Kahn. Liu Kang witnessed Kung Lao's apparent death by Shao Kahn and attacked the emperor. An epic battle was waged between the two and Liu Kang defeated him once again, ending the invasion and sending him back to Outworld in a weakened state. Outcome With Shao Kahn defeated, the Earthrealm invasion was thwarted. With Kahn's defeat, Sindel managed to free Edenia from Outworld by destroying the orb that connected her realm with Outworld and vowed not only to rebuild their home, but to also bring down Shao Kahn for his many crimes. Sonya and Jax were given the authority of their government to form the Outerworld Investigation Agency, and the population now became fully aware of external threats. |-|Alternative Timeline= Sindel's Ressurection Shao Kahn, having been resurrected by Quan Chi, enacts a 10,000 year-old plan. He would have his Shadow Priests, led by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, revive to Sindel. However, she wouldn't be revived in the Outworld. She would be resurrected in Earthrealm. By the time Shao Kahn's forces were prepared, Sindel was resurrected, and Earthrealm was laid open. When Sindel was reincarnated, Shao Kahn was able to reach across the dimensions to reclaim her. As a consequence of this action, the Earthrealm becomes a part of the Outworld, instantly stripping billions of their souls. The Chosen Warriors There were, however, some particular inhabitants of Earthrealm whose souls the emperor could not take. Seeing as his invasion was inevitable, the Earthrealm deity Raiden used his powers to protect the souls of his chosen Earth Warriors to stop the emperor's invasion,: Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Sub-Zero, Nightwolf, Kurtis Stryker, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, and Kabal: Kitana and Jade were also affiliated with the Chosen Warriors but worked seperately from them to free Sindel from Shao Kahn's evil. Raiden was able to save Johnny Cage from Motaro and Kabal from being scarred by Shao Kahn's extermination squads. The Conflict Knowing that they were Earth's only hope of salvation, and that their lives can still be lost, the Earthrealm Warriors gathered at Nightwolf's camp where they received instructions by Raiden before he disappeared as his presence cannot exist under Outworld's rule. After laying out a plan, the warriors set out for New York City where Kahn's fortress emerged while simultaneously dodging Motaro's extermination squads hired to eliminate them. Meanwhile, Raiden searched for Liu Kang, who was crippled with guilt over Kung Lao's death in the Outworld Tournament. At the same time, the group was ambushed by the cyborg ninjas who were sent to kill Sub-Zero. THey were able to defeat them, but Sindel arrived alongside her allies; Sheeva, Motaro, Rain, Reiko and Ermac. Reiko and Rain were defeated but Jax, Kabal and Smoke were killed by Sheeva and Motaro. Sub-Zero was killed by Scorpion, who was manipulated by Quan Chi into thinking that Sub-Zero killed his family and clan, with the help of Sektor. Sindel killed Jade and injured Kitana in battle, before Nightwolf sacrificed himself to destroy her. Upon arriving in the temple, Liu Kang and Raiden were horrified by the deaths of most of the warriors. Liu Kang saw Kitana was injured and pleaded Raiden to keep her safe while he went to fight Shao Kahn. Enraged, Liu Kang headed to Shao Kahn's Fortress to confront Shao Kahn once and for all. During the final battle, Liu Kang defeated and killed Shang Tsung, freeing all of the souls stolen by Shang Tsung, including the Great Kung Lao. He confronted Shao Kahn at his throne room and the two engaged in an epic final battle. Liu Kang emerged victorious and finished Shao Kahn once and for all, freeing Earthrealm from Outworld. Outcome With Shao Kahn defeated, the Earthrealm invasion was thwarted, but Raiden, Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Stryker, Kitana and Johnny Cage were the only Earthrealm warriors left alive. Saddened by the loss of so many lives, Raiden resolved to help rebuild Earthrealm alongside Liu Kang. Unlike in the original timeline, Edenia was not freed from Outworld as Raiden neglected to destroy the orb that Edenia and Outworld and brought the Edenians into Shang Tsung’s abandoned island. Shao Kahn's death also freed Ermac from his control. Unknown to anyone, however, was that the invasion was secretly orchestrated by Quan Chi and Shinnok, who now intend to conquer both Earthrealm and Outworld for themselves. After the invasion, the world now became fully aware of external threats. Continuity Previous Major Event: Outworld Tournament (both timelines) Next Major Event: Netherrealm Invasion (both timelines) Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Events Category:General Storyline